London Buses route 66
London Buses route 66 is a Transport for London contracted bus route in London, England. Running between Romford and Leytonstone, it is operated by Arriva London. History Route 66 commenced operating on 3 October 1934 between Leytonstone Green Man and Gidea Park Station via Wanstead - Redbridge - Gants Hill - Eastern Avenue - Newbury Park - Little Heath - Romford - Victoria Road. The route was initially operated by London Transport from their Hornchurch (RD) garage using AEC Regent STs. In 1935, part of the allocation was transferred to Forest Gate (G) garage and AEC Renowns were introduced. In 1936, the AEC Renowns were replaced by AEC Regents. In 1939, the Hornchurch (RD) allocation was transferred to Forest Gate (G) garage and was converted to full AEC Regent operation. In May 1940, part of the allocation was transferred to Hornchurch (RD) garage. In November 1940, the route was rerouted at Heath Park Road to Hornchurch instead of Gidea Park. In 1945, Park Royal bodied Guy Arabs were introduced. By January 1950, route 66 was an established route operating from Hornchurch station to Leytonstone via Romford, Newbury Park, Gants Hill, Redbridge and Wanstead. In 1951, the Park Royal bodied Guy Arabs and the AEC Regents were replaced by Park Royal bodied AEC Regents. In 1952, the route was extended from Hornchurch Station to Hacton Drive and Leyland Titan RTLs were introduced. In 1953, part of the allocation was transferred to North Street (NS) garage. In February 1954, the Leyland Titan RTLs were replaced by AEC Regent III RTs and Hornchurch (RD) allocation was transferred to North Street (NS) and Forest Gate (G) garages. In October 1954, the route was converted to full AEC Regent III RT operation. In 1960, the Forest Gate (G) garage was announced closed and the Forest Gate allocation was transferred to North Street (NS) garage. On 18 July 1970, it withdrawn between Hornchurch station and Romford and diverted to Harold Wood station. The Sunday service was withdrawn at the same time. On 8 January 1972, it was converted to one man single deck operation using AEC Swifts. On 9 May 1976, the route was converted to double deck operation with Daimler Fleetlines. In 1979, the Daimler Fleetlines were replaced by Leyland Titans. On 4 September 1982, it was withdrawn between Harold Wood station and Romford. The Sunday service was reintroduced at the same time. On 4 August 1990, the route passed to Country Bus & Coach operating from their Debden (CB) garage and was converted to single deck operation using Leyland Lynxes. In June 1997, the route was extended from Green Man roundabout to Leytonstone CL Station. On 2 August 1997, it was transferred to fellow Cowie Group company to Grey-Green operating from their Barking (DX) garage and the Monday to Saturday service was converted to double deck operation using East Lancs bodied Scanias. The Sunday service was converted to low floor single decker operation using Alexander ALX200 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs at the same time. In 1998, it became an Arriva London route following Grey-Green being integrated. In 2001, the East Lancs bodied Scanias were replaced by Volvo Citybuses. On 6 September 2003, it passed to Blue Triangle and the route was converted to full low floor single deck operation using Plaxton Pointer 2 bodied Dennis Dart SLFs. On 4 September 2010, the route passed to Arriva Kent Thameside from their Grays (GY) garage with brand new Alexander Dennis Enviro 200 Darts introduced. On 30 August 2014, the route was converted to double deck using Wright Gemini 2 bodied VDL DB300s. On 1 January 2016, the Arriva group restructured its bus operations, which included the transfer of route 66 from Arriva Kent Thameside to Arriva London. On 2 September 2017, the route was retained by Arriva London. Current route Route 66 operates via these primary locations: *Romford Station *Chadwell Heath Moby Dick *Little Heath *Newbury Park Station *Gants Hill Station *Redbridge Station *Wanstead Station *High Road Leytonstone *Leytonstone Station External links *London Bus Routes Gallery *Full Timetable (PDF) 066